


Stuffing series drabble prompts

by AB3



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Eating, Feeding Kink, M/M, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I need to be better about posting my work and I feel like I haven't been writing as many stories as I should, here is a collection of short drabbles that people have asked on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Snacking - Murasakibara Atushi/Himuro Tatsuya

_cardboardpenholder said: Man I’m terrible at prompts… hmm… Perhaps something with murasakibara and himuro from knb? I don’t think I’ve seen much about those two and Mura is like. CONSTANTLY snacking. So like himuro maybe invites him over for dinner and says very sternly ‘no snacking!’ coz it’ll ruin his appetite but Mura does anyway (for some reason) and himuro makes him eat dinner coz he slaved away for hours and then brings out some form of dessert and Mura is like ‘I shouldn’t… But I will.“ (_

_Ran out of space) and then needs he needs himuros help to finish. With like. Feeding and tummy rubs~_

“You better not still be snacking! Not after I’ve been cooking for hours!” Tatsuya Himuro said calling from the kitchen after he heard some loud munching. He rolled his eyes when he heard the munching pause for a moment as he spoke, then continued once again. “I’m serious. I’ve been slaving away to finally give you a good meal and I expect you to eat it,” Himuro said more calmly. He dropped his cooking utensils and went back into the living room and stared down the much larger Atsushi Murasakibara. 

The purple-haired giant stared up at Himuro, casually grabbing another potato chip and slowly bringing it to his mouth before chewing again. Himuro continued to glare at his teammate who did nothing else but slowly bring another chip to his waiting mouth and chewing. “What did I say? Stop snacking!” Himuro said raising his voice and grabbing the mostly eaten bag of chips from Murasakibara’s hand. Murasakibara pouted a little as his eyes followed the bag in Himuro’s hands. 

Himuro turned in satisfaction to return to the kitchen, when he heard a bag rustling and then loud munching begin again like it had never stopped. He turned around flabbergasted that his friend not only had another bag of snacks on hand but would return to eating after being scolded. He went to say something, his mouth open but left hanging until he threw his hands up in defeat and returned to the kitchen to finish their meal. That’s when he decided he’d make sure that Murasakibara would eat what he was supposed to. 

After several minutes and Himuro completely giving up on fighting Murasakibara on stopping his snacking, the spread of food was put before them. There was sweet potato casserole, honey baked ham, and a pile of sweet rolls in addition to a bacon spinach and strawberry salad with a lemon poppyseed dressing. 

“Dinner is served!” Himuro said proudly, offering the taller teammate a chair. Obediently Murasakibara sat down to eat. He looked excitedly over the spread and licked his lips, excited for all the sweet nutritious food that had been prepared for them. Himuro got close to whisper in his ear, “I hope you’re hungry. Because you’re going to eat all of it. No snacking remember?” He gave the purple haired player a smirk, quickly dishing himself his own serving of the food to satisfy him. Then Himuro sat down and watched as Murasakibara gulped a little nervously before the look quickly vanished from his face and he began to eat. 

Murasakibara dutifully ate the entire meal without much complaint aside from noisy eating and the occasional belch. Himuro himself was a little shocked to see the larger player go at it but as Mura moved around, it became very evident where all the food had gone thanks to the distended belly underneath his usually hanging tshirt. 

Nodding in approval, Himuro brought out the secret treat that he had been saving for his friend the entire time. A large chocolate cake, covered in candy bar crumbs as part of the frosting. “And now for dessert,” he said proudly. He’d worked on this especially for this dinner and was looking forward to Murasakibara taking a bit of his creation.

The Yosen High center bit his lip cautiously. He casually poked his own belly in wonder as if to check it was real and to test it for room. “I shouldn’t…but I will,” he said pulling the large cake towards him and cutting himself a slice. He savored each bite. His eyes lit up as he could taste the extra sweetness of the candy bar flakes in the frosting then excitedly dug into the cake like he hadn’t eaten anything all night.

The intense eating continued on for several minutes and in no time half the cake had disappeared into Murasakibara’s distended belly. He leaned back in his chair, arching his back and raising his arms in a yawn. The entire process just showed off his distended abs and accentuated just how much they had grown over the course of the night. He belched loudly, then rubbed his stomach, scratching the surface. “That was nice, Muro-chin!” 

Himuro glanced at the unfinished cake, disappointed. “But you’re not done, Atsushi.” Murasakibara glanced down guiltily. “I’m stuffed. I can’t eat more.” He pulled up his shirt a bit to demonstrate as if to show his belly in a childish belly. “What did I say before? You have to finish it all because I told you not to snack.” 

Getting close, Himuro picked up a fork with one hand and brought it to Murasakibara’s lips. The other hand traveled under the center’s stretched shirt and rubbed the bloated mass underneath, letting his fingers dig into the tight stomach. He felt the strained muscles shift under his finger tips, as he brought another bite to his friend’s lips, and then another. 

Slowly he felt the cake settle into the already packed stomach, it swelling with every bite that he brought to Mura’s lips, it expanding under his fingers. Finally after several minutes under his guidance, the rest of the cake was packed behind Murasakibara’s firm mound. 

Murasakibara let out a pained moan, then belched loud and long as he held his stomach as if he was unbelieving that it was his own and attached to his body. He got up and hobbled back over to the couch, rubbing his gut as he walked then sat down with a heavy thud. 

Himuro smiled. “Now I want no complaining, you would have had more room if you hadn’t snacked like I told you,” he said teasing. He was actually proud that Murasakibara had even been able to eat as much as he did and never would have thought he’d be able to actually feed his teammate. 

That’s when he heard the rustle of a box and his jaw dropped when the stuffed purple haired center started to eat a box of Pocky while he rubbed his exposed belly with the one hand.


	2. Barbecue Brawl - Hinata Shouyou/Tobio Kageyama

_anonymous asked:  
I was too shy to ask for the nagisa stuffing @brites magically granted for someone else so for you I'll be stronger!! could you do kageyama and hinata egging each other on like jerks instead of helping until some others on the team finally get them to stop before they hurt themselves?_

# Barbecue Brawl

It happened before anyone knew what was going on. Once Karasuno had learned that they were going to be having a full on BBQ by the coaches after their training camp, each of the players started to brag about how much meat they were going to eat after they were done. It only got worse once the practice matches were done and each of the teams prepared for dinner. 

“I’m going to eat so much meat!” Hinata said as he wiped sweat off his face with a smile. Kageyama did the same, letting a smirk cross his face. “Dumbass! You eat a scrap of meat and you’re full,“ he said wanting to let the air ruminate in what he thought was his sick burn. “Am not! I could eat more than you, Bakageyama!” Hinata protested, not willing to let Kageyama’s insult win. “A bean sprout like you…I-it’s like you eat a crumb and that’s it, you’re done,” Kageyama retorted, struggling a bit to find the words. “Oh yeah?” Hinata’s eyes darted around to try to find some sort of inspiration to strike back at Kageyama. Sadly his mind was a blank, which just led him to utter the challenge “Then I’ll show you! I’ll eat more than you do!” Kageyama’s face turned into a scowl before he shouted back. “No you won’t! I got this! My stomach is bigger than yours, shrimp face!” 

That’s how it all started between the pair as they ran off towards the grills filled to the brim with grilled meats and vegetables. They immediately picked up their plates and started to eat, shoving strips of meat, peppers, rice, and any other foods that the coaches had prepared for the practice matches. 

The coaches were prepared as it seemed like something like this happened every year, with someone stuffing their faces or taking advantage, but they enjoyed seeing their players enjoy themselves so much and being able to interact with the other teams. 

Soon, plateful after plateful of food had been emptied into Kageyama and Hinata’s hungry stomachs. They barely looked anywhere else other than at their plates and glaring at the face of their rival as they chewed. The pair grunted, chewed, and swallowed almost in sync as they tried to match each other in their stuffing of faces. Each brought their hand to their mouth with a bite of meat and chewed intently, imagining that daggers were shooting from their eyes and into the other. 

It wasn’t long before a pair of shouted challenges and hurried belches (along with Kageyama nearly choking and having to recover) brought over Tanaka and Nishinoya over to find out what was going on after they had had their fill. When they arrived, they discovered Kageyama and Hinata still competing, though by now their once loose t-shirts were showing some obvious strain. So far it wasn’t too noticeable, just enough that when they twisted that a slight bulge pulled at their middle. Instantly Tanaka and Nishinoya had gathered what was going on, and instead of trying to stop the pair from eating so much, completely disregarded logic and started to cheer for the pair to keep going.

“Meat is God! Meat is God!” Tanaka started shouting with Nishinoya exclaiming “Come on! Stuff those faces!” bounding around the two to see the intense eating contest from all sides. Kageyama and Hinata stared at Tanaka and Nishinoya and then looked back at each other. They grunted in agreement and started to shovel food into their hungry maws, renewed in their determination. 

After a few minutes, it became clear that their gorging was having more an effect on them, though Hinata a bit more than Kageyama due to his smaller body. His stomach began to jut out from a body a bit, revealing the bottom of his stomach from under his t-shirt and forcing the drawstring of his shorts southward to make room for his swollen stomach. Though didn’t stop Hinata in the least, keeping pace with Kageyama, whose own body wasn’t too far behind but had the benefit of his added height. 

“Are you slowing down? Tummy getting too tight for you?” Hinata said with his mouth full, trying to approximate a mocking baby talk voice. It was difficult considering he never really stopped chewing.

Kageyama growled at him. “Yeah well…you’re starting to look like a pregnant chipmunk eating like that!” he said gesturing to Hinata’s puffed cheeks full of food while he ate. 

At the added taunting and the cheers of Tanaka and Nishinoya, it wasn’t long before other members of Karasuno and other teams came by to check out what all the commotion was about. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came over to scope out the scene, and Tsukishima’s lips almost immediately turned into a smirk of perverse enjoyment once he assessed what was going on. 

Next Asahi and Suga arrived to see the eating challenge continue. Asahi’s mouth dropped and was rendered speechless though his eyes and body language seemed to plead to others that Hinata and Kageyama needed to be stopped before they hurt themselves. 

Suga on the other hand, looked like he was going to stop the pair. That is until Kageyama let out a tremendous belch that rang out across the barbecue and then pounded his chest to try to force a stuck piece of meat and rice in his throat then guzzled down a glass of water. Hinata laughed at his teammate, small specks of food flying from his mouth thanks to his full cheeks but then started to hiccup, his large packed belly bouncing as they hit him. Hinata winced, his hand going to his rounded gut but narrowed his eyes as he saw Kageyama go back to eating and angrily took a bite out of his meat. It was at that point that Suga forgot his intention to stop them and began to cheer along with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and others to keep stuffing their faces. 

It wasn’t until several minutes later when Daichi arrived after a late meeting with the coach, that the captain ran over to stop the eating competition between them. “Stop it right this instant! Before you hurt yourself!” he shouted, giving both of them stern looks to say that the competition was over. 

It was a good thing that Daichi had stopped them as once they finally stopped eating, reality and awareness returned and almost instantly the nausea and pain of their meal hit them. They groaned and each had to sit down on one of the benches near them. 

Hinata continued to hiccup and rubbed his belly as best as he could. His t-shirt had ridden up greatly to reveal a extremely distended belly, looking like he had swallowed a melon or in this case like he had a literal food baby cooking inside his stomach. He groaned between hiccups, letting out soft belches as he rubbed his sides. His shorts had been pushed down under the swell of his belly, only serving to accentuate how bloated he had become. 

Kageyama hadn’t fared any better. His height helped to make it so his stomach wasn’t quite as pronounced, though it still looked like he was hiding a volleyball if it wasn’t for his stretched skin fully on display. He belched rudely on accident, blushing and then coughing and trying to suppress burps into his hand, looking away from the group that surrounded them. The former King of the Court rubbed his exposed belly, the mound jutting from his otherwise trim torso. His belly forced his own t-shirt up, exposing part of his stretched abdominals and belly button while he struggled to get his breathe after forcing so much into him. His shorts sank low, and he pulled them lower and tried to bring out the drawstring to allow himself some more room.

“I still beat you…” Kageyama huffed then burped as he tried to have some bravado against Hinata but it came out as more pathetic then anything triumphant. “No way….” Hinata retorted as the smaller player moaned as a cramp hit his belly. “Just you wait. I got another plate in me…” He said as he slowly tried to turn back to the remains of the meal.

“Hold it right there you two! That’s far enough! Any more and we either witness you both blow chunks or go to the hospital and that’s not happening. Save some food for the rest of us! Some of the rest of us might want to eat…” Daichi said as his own stomach growled at a chance to finally partake in the meat feast.


End file.
